Love In Two Totally Different People
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Summary Inside. Complete.
1. Some Things Never Change

Wp: Ok here's a Sesshoumaru and Kagome story!

Kag: Another one?

Sess: Hn

Wp: Yup my friend Jessie was reading my story _Never Forgetting But Losing _and she loves Sess/Kag stories so I decided to write another one.

Sess: Great

Kag: Sesshy shut up

Sess: -twitches- Sesshy?

Kag: Yup

Wp: Ok um Sesshoumaru don't kill Kagome! No Kagome watch out for that -crash- vase...-sigh- Guess I have to buy another one anyways here's the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other character. I believe Rumiko Takashashi owns them and if I am wrong about the creator of Inuyasha please tell me. If I introduce a new character that ISN'T in the Inuyasha manga or anime series then I do own those people other than that I own nothing but my imagination**

**Summary: **_It's the same old story...Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her so she goes with Sesshoumaru because Rin is sick with a cold. But when Rin is well...will Kagome leave or stay at Sesshoumaru's castle?_

**Love In Two Totally Different People**

**Chapter 1**

A seventeen year old Kagome sighed in fustration as she walked down a path towards the village...well what she hoped was the path to the village. She had her hands stuffed into the black jacket that she had brought from her time. Ever since a couple of months ago, Kagome got tired of wearing her skirt so now she was wearing pants and t-shirts that didn't show too much.

Though the reason why she changed wasn't because of the fights...it was Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had gone off with Kikyo...again! Kagome bit her lower lip slightly. She could still remember what she had seen and heard between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was hiding behind a tree as she watched the scene before her unfold. She couldn't believe it! Inuyasha was here seeing Kikyo...again. He did this every night since they had gotten back to Kaede's village._

_"Inuyasha you have to choose...It's either me or that girl." Kikyo said in her cold and emotionless voice. Kagome left after that but she knew who he was going to pick. She wasn't hurt like she would have been a long time ago. She had given up on Inuyasha because she knew she would never have him..._

_End Flashback_

Kagome had to admit to herself she couldn't ever think to compete with Kikyo. Kikyo was...well everything she wasn't beautiful, smart, strong, had Inuyasha's heart, and knew how to control her miko powers. Kagome thought her in mind that she didn't know why some of the guys in the village flirted slightly with her.

Kagome continued down the path. She heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like a cry from a little child. Kagome ,being the kind hearted person she was, followed the sound and came along a little girl. Wait...this was not just some little girl...this was Sesshoumaru's ward! Oh crap! What has Kagome gotten herself into. Kagome looked around for any sight of Sesshoumaru and then sighed in relief when she didn't see him.

She took a step towards teh little girl making a twig snap. The girl's head snapped up and she looked over. Her eyes widened in fear. "Please don't hurt Rin..." The girl, now known as Rin, said through her tear stricken face. Kagome frowned very slightly. "I won't hurt you. I just wish to know what happened to you..." Kagome said softly as she took another step forward. Rin showed no fear so Kagome sat next to her.

"Rin was picking flowers for her Lord Sesshoumaru. Master Jaken was suppose to be watching Rin but when Rin looked over at Master Jaken, Rin had saw that Master Jaken had fallen asleep. Rin tried to wake him up but he wouldn't so Rin went deeper into the forest even though her Lord Sesshoumaru said not to go in there and then Rin got lost and n-now" Rin started crying again.

Kagome picked up Rin and put her in her lap and stroked her hair. "It will be ok Rin. I promise. I will stay with you until Sesshoumaru gets here to get you.." Rin nodded. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin corrected her with a smile. Kagome smiled. "Ok Lord Sesshoumaru..." There was a moment of silence before Rin looked at Kagome. "What is your name pretty lady?" Rin asked her innocent and sweet voice that couldn't be turned down.

"My name is Kagome" Kagome said with a smile on her face. She then sensed a strong demonic energy with her untrained miko powers. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin suddenly said with a big smile on her face. Kagome looked over quickly and she watched as Rin ran over and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

Kagome looked up slowly from Sesshoumaru's black boots, white hakamas, white haori with armor and also his swords and then she slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru's face. He just stared back at her with his emotionless face. "Miko" He said with his eyes narrowed slightly. Kagome gulped. Was she going to die?

Kagome didn't say anything as she stared at Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth. "I wish to thank you miko for helping my ward..." Kagome who thought she should be grateful for getting a thanks from him was kind of pissed off. I mean don't get me wrong she was surprised that she got a thanks from the one and only Lord Sesshoumaru but he called her miko...TWICE!

"Ok listen buddy! My name is Kagome! Say it with me Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome yelled at him. She then realised her mistake and her eyes widened in fear. 'Oh crap! I just yelled at the Lord Sesshoumaru. Oooh I am so dead. Way to go Kagome you just signed your one way ticket to deathville!'

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then slowly smirked. He was about to say something when Rin suddenly had a coughing fit. Their attention went from each other to the little girl. Kagome , who was acting on instinct, ran over to Rin and put her hand on her forehead. Rin also had a fever. Kagome bit her lower lip. It must have been from this cold air and since Rin was young her immune system wasn't that strong.

A cold voice made a shiver go down Kagome's back. "What is wrong with her miko?" Kagome didn't say anything about the miko part not wanting to be killed before she got 18 which was in about 2 weeks. Yup she had been in the Fedual Era for almost 2 years now.

"She has a cold and fever. It's very common with humans and without getting it treated it could be fatal..." Kagome said while making Rin sit down as she continued coughing. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. How could this human know so much information about a sickness that he has rarely ever seen?

"You have the things to heal her?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome coldly. 'Does he ever show any emotion besides emotionless?' Kagome thought to herself as she nodded. "Yes...but it's in my yellow bag, back at the village..." Kagome said slowly. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as though trying to see if she lied to him or not.

Sesshoumaru then nodded. "Go get this bag of yours and come back here..." Sesshoumaru trailed off with a silent threat that made Kagome gulp very slightly. Kagome nodded and then took off her jacket and put it around Rin. "Rin keep this on, it will keep you warm..." Rin nodded and she stopped coughing for the moment and held the jacket to her tightly.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a glance and then started back to the village. She finally recognized where she was so now she knew where to go. 'I wonder why Sesshoumaru didn't attack me...' An image of a smiling Rin hugging his leg popped in Kagome's mind. 'That's why...He didn't want to fight in front of her...Maybe there is a heart of gold in him...somewhere...deep..deep inside him..'

As Kagome walked she thought about what she was going to tell her friends. 'Oh guess what guys I am going with Sesshoumaru so I can help a little human girl he has with him...HA! Like they would let me go' Kagome let a sigh through her lips not knowing exactly what would happen when she got to Kaede's village.

**TBC**

**End Of Chapter**

_Ok tell me what you think. Tell me if Kagome was out of character...Tell me if Rin was out of character or if Sesshoumaru was out of character! Pleeeeease telll me! I don't want anyone mad at me...Please tell me if you wish for me to continue this story as well..._


	2. Sesshoumaru's Castle

Wp: OMG! YAY! -is cheering-

Sessh: What is she so happy about?

Kag: People reveiwed saying they looooooved her storyAnd that they liked Kag/Sess stories -sighs dramatically-

Sessh: ...Great you mean we're continueing this stupid story

Wp: -suddenly stops cheering- Y-you mean y-you d-don't l-like it! -starts crying-

Kag: -hits Sessh upside the head- See what you did!

Sessh: Woman-

Kag: Noooo Ka-Go-Me! Get it through your stupid youkai skull!

Wp: -watching in amusment and not crying anymore-

Sessh: Fine Ka-Go-Me she's not crying anymore!

Kag: Oh...heh...um...sorry?

Sessh: Whatever...can you just get on with the story?

Wp: Of course Fluffy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other c aracter. I believe Rumiko Takashashi owns them and if I am wrong about the creator of Inuyasha please tell me. If I introduce a new character that ISN'T in the Inuyasha manga or anime series then I do own those people other than that I own nothing but my imagination**

**Summary: **_It's the same old story...Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her so she goes with Sesshoumaru because Rin is sick with a cold. But when Rin is well...will Kagome leave or stay at Sesshoumaru's castle?_

**Love In Two Totally Different People**

**Chapter 2**

_As Kagome walked she thought about what she was going to tell her friends. 'Oh guess what guys I am going with Sesshoumaru so I can help a little human girl he has with him...HA! Like they would let me go' Kagome let a sigh through her lips not knowing exactly what would happen when she got to Kaede's village._

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango said loudly when she was the first to see Kagome walk down the stairs by Kaede's hut. "Hello Sango.." Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Kagome saw Miroku and saw that he was behind Sango. She opened her mouth to warn Sango...buuuuut

**Rub Rub**

**SLAAAAAAAP!**

"HENTAI" Sango screeched while slapping Miroku really really hard. Kagome stifled a giggle as she made it to Sango and Miroku, who was on the ground and his leg in the air twitching. Suddenly Miroku was up and well and looking at Kagome with a curious look.

"So Kagome where were you?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome smiled at Miroku. "I was just taking a stroll Miroku...To clear my thoughts..." Miroku nodded thought still not convinced. "Ok if you say so..." Kagome smiled and nodded. "I know so..." Kagome then walked past them leaving them to watch her go. She stepped into Kaede's hut and a orange blur slammed into her making her loose some air but not fall down. She had gotten used to this.

"Kagome!" Came a small boys voice. Kagome looked down and smiled at Shippo. "Hello Shippo...Where you good while I was gone?" Shippo nodded very very quickly. "Yup! I drew a picture for you Kagome!" Kagome nodded. "Why don't you show me Shippo while I get my stuff together?" Shippo's face fell slightly. "Why...are you going home?"

Kagome thought about it. 'If everyone believes I'm going home then it will be ok...' "Yes Shippo just for a little bit to visit my family..." Shippo then brightened up and nodded. "Ok!" Kagome started packing and looked at the pictures Shippo drew. She gave him compliments such as "You're such a great drawer Shippo", "That is so pretty" and so on and so forth.

Kagome walked out of the hut with her backpack on her back. Sango and Miroku looked over. "Are you leaving Kagome?" Sango asked frowning when she saw Kagome with her backpack. Kagome nodded. "Yeah I need to visit my family. They must be worried about me I haven't been home in 3 weeks..." The couple in front of Kagome nodded in understanding.

Kagome smiled and started up the stairs by Kaede's village to go back into the forest towards the Bone Eaters Well. Of course she was going to take a detour but nobody needed to know that. She was almost to the well so that she could make a right turn to where she felt a strong demonic aura. She was pretty positive that was Sesshoumaru.

"Oi wench!" Came a rough voice from behind her. Kagome sighed almost inaudible and turned around. "Yes Inuyasha?" She asked the hanyou dog that was in front of her. Inuyasha was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where do you think you're going wench?" Inuyasha asked with a twitch of the ear. Kagome ignored the ear. She was over trying to show Inuyasha she loved him so she didn't care about his ear. ( THE EAR! IT WILL GO UNLOVED! ...Ok I'm good )

"I'm going home for a couple of days because my family is probably worried sick" Kagome said in a calm voice. "No" Inuyasha simply stated. Kagome's aura flared with anger. "You can't stop me from going to my family!" Inuyasha 'feh'd and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine go but what am I suppose to tell the others?" Kagome then calmed down and she turned around. "I've already told them Inuyasha...If you used your nose you would know that..." Kagome started walking until she was out of veiw of Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted up onto something. She didn't know what it was since she had her eyes clenched tightly closed. She felt a small body against her curled up for warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down. Rin was curled up against her, her eyes closed as though she was asleep. Kagome looked around at her surroundings. She was flying through teh air on a...DRAGON! Wait...Sesshoumaru had a dragon..Ah and Un if she remembered correctly from what Rin called them.

Kagome looked to her left and saw nothing but tree tops and blue skies. She looked to her left...and there was Sesshoumaru and all of his glory. He was flying through the air on his youkai cloud. ( If I got that wrong please correct me ) Kagome was staring at him before Sesshoumaru looked at her. She turned away quickly, blushing slightly. Her heart was beating slightly fast. 'What's wrong with me! Why am I having this reaction to him looking at me?' Kagome pondered but when no answers came she gave up and looked ahead of her.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusment as the girl looked away quickly. He could hear with his demon ears that her heart had started beating fast. Why? He didn't know. All he did was look at her. Of course a lot of women got that reaction and of course they threw themselves at him wanting something from him. The youkai concil had told him to find a mate in 12 moon cycles. ( I believe that would be equal to one year...again if I'm wrong please correct me ) Ha! Him, Lord Sesshoumaru, get a mate. That would be the day.

To him there wasn't a girl out there that didn't want money or land. Even if there was...would he fall in love with her? Who knew. Sesshoumaru looked from the girl...no Kagome as she so clearly stated boldly and quite stupidly earlier, to ahead of him. He almost...ALMOST smiled when he saw his castle. It had been a while since he had been home. He looked at Kagome and Rin out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome who had seen the castle shook Rin gently. "Rin...Rin you need to wake up..." Rin groaned and slowly woke up and blinked before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "K-kagome?" Rin said in a croaked voice. 'Probably from the flu or cold she has...' Kagome thought before nodding. "Yes..." Rin leaned against Kagome again and fell asleep. Kagome sighed. She knew that Rin wouldn't be able to stay awake for very long but she was hoping that she would stay up long enough to get her in the castle.

"Miko..." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. "What do you want in return for caring for Rin?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't really given it much thought. She didn't really want anything. "I never really thought of it...I don't really want anything..." Kagome said simply and then turned her attention to Rin to make sure she didn't go from bad to worse.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in surprise. Did he hear her right...Did she just say she didn't want anything? Normally humans would be asking for lots and lots of money to do such a job on healing a human. But this human...did not want anything...Strange. Soon they landed at Sesshoumaru's castle at the front door. There was a green toad waiting for them or rather waiting for his Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" It squeaked. Sesshoumaru looked at the toad. "What is it Jaken?" He asked him coldly. Jaken bowed in respect. "There are letters for you from the concil and from other Lords and Ladies. There is a ball that is going to be held in 2 weeks for the Princesses of the East birthdays and that they are ready to have a mate.." This was probably just another way to try and get him to take a mate. Sesshoumaru nodded anyways. He watched as Jaken then noticed Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What is this human doing here!" Jaken squeaked glaring at Kagome who glared right back. If Sesshoumaru showed emotions he could have smiled. "She is here to heal Rin. Rin has come down with a cold and fever.." Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome. "Jaken will show you to Rin's room which you will stay at until she is completely healed..." Sesshoumaru left without saying anything else.

Kagome slid off of Ah and Un while holding Rin in her arms and her backpack on her back. Jaken glared at Kagome one more time but followed his lord's orders and showed Kagome to Rin's room. Kagome walked into Rin's room and the door slammed behind her making her wince slightly. She looked around the room. There was a small childs bed and then another bed that looked to be about a good sized bed. 'Probably mine...' She thought as she continued looking around.

There was a dresser against the wall by the window that was in between the two beds. It had a mirror, a bowl with a towel beside it, and a brush. She looked to her right. There was a closet and then a door beside it. Kagome placed Rin on the bed and put her backpack down. Being curious she opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. It was a private hotsprings...inside! She looked around and saw that there were no other doors so that means it was Rin's private hotsprings.

Kagome quickly went over to Rin when she woke up coughing. She pulled out a thermometer ( Is that how you spell it...please tell me! I forgot how to spell it ) as well as cough medicine and fever medicine. "Rin open your mouth and put your tounge up like this..." Kagome demonstrated for Rin. Rin did what she was told and Kagome but the thermoniter under her tounge. "Now close your mouth...This will check your temperature so I know exactly what medicine to give you ok?" Rin nodded. She really didn't understand or she was just drowsy.

Kagome waited for a couple of minutes before pulling out the thermometer. She looked at it and read it. 103. That was pretty high especially for such a small girl. She was glad that she was there with Rin first got sick. "Ok Rin now we are going to get you into some warm clothes..." Kagome took off her jacket from Rin and then walked over to teh closet quickly. She opened it and saw kimonos that she would be able to wear and also kimonos Rin would be able to wear. She would worry about the other kimonos later.

Kagome grabbed a crimson red kimono that had silver flower bud oulines alll around on it. She walked back to Rin and started helping her get out of the orange and white kimono she was already in. Once out of that kimono Kagome started putting her in the crimson one. Once she was in Kagome got the coughing medicine and slowly poured it into the small cup.

Kagome handed it to Rin gently. "Rin drink this..." Rin nodded weakly and did as she was told and drank it. If Rin was able to talk clearly she probably would have told Kagome that it was good. Kagome took the cup back and set it to the side so she could wash it later. She then got the fever medicine and poured that into the small cup that came with it. "Now drink this and then you may go to sleep.." Rin nodded weakly again and drank it. Kagome took the cup and set it on the ground. She looked back over at Rin and smiled. Rin...was already laying down and asleep.

Kagome walked over to the small bowl and saw that there was water in it. She touched the surface of the water. It was warm as well. She quickly got the towel and put it in the water gently and then brought it out wringing the excess water from it. She then folded it gently and walked over to Rin placing it on her forehead. She then put Rin under the covers and brought the covers to be right under Rin's chin.

Kagome walked to the table with the two cups needing to rinse them out. She opened the first drawer and stacked nice and neat were large towels and small towels. Probably for the hotsprings and such. Kagome smiled and pulled out a small one and then dipped a corner into the water and then cleaned out the cups and then dried them with the other end.

Kagome heard a knock on the door right as she was putting the caps back onto the medicine bottles. "One moment please.." Kagome said loud enough for the person to hear but quiet enough so not to disturb Rin in her sleep. Kagome put the bottles into her backpack and then set the backpack by the medium sized bed and then walked to the door. She slid it open gently and saw a young girl that looked about 20 standing there.

"Hello my name is Yukura and I'm your personal maid..." The woman now known as Yukura bowed in respect to Kagome. Kagome blinked. "Wait...I don't need a maid..." Yukura blinked and looked at Kagome. 'Maybe she is different from the other women that Lord Sesshoumaru has invited from different places...' Yukura smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that you have one..."

Kagome slowly nodded. "Ok...Can I ask you something Yukura?" Yukura nodded. "Yes Lady Kagome what is it?" Kagome licked her lips. "Why do you work for Sesshoumaru and please don't call me Lady Kagome...Kagome is just fine.." Yukura smiled at Kagome. "Ok Kagome...and the reason I work for Lord Sesshoumaru is because I came here hoping to find a job and I did. While other maids came here to work just to see Lord Sesshoumaru I came here because my family needed the money and Lord Sesshoumaru knew that so he gives me money every week and lets me visit my family two days every two weeks.."

Kagome blinked before smiling slightly. "That's very nice of him to do that..." Yukura smiled and nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru is very nice even though he doesn't show it a lot...He just needs someone that will help him.." Kagome nodded in agreement. "Well Yukura if you don't mind I'm just going to go to sleep..." Yukura smiled and bowed. "Good night Kagome I hope you have a very nice sleep.." Kagome smiled at Yukura. "Thanks Yukura.." Kagome slowly slid the door closed as Yukura walked away.

Kagome turned and looked around the room. It was sunset which meant it was about 8 or 9 o'clock. Kagome yawned slightly. She was really tired from waking up at dawn with Inuyasha and then going to sleep really really late into the night. Kagome walked over to the other bed that was in the room and sat on it taking off her shoes and socks laying them neatly on the ground beside her bag. She walked over to the closet and looked through it. She pulled out a silver sleeping kimono that had blue leaves at the bottom of the pants leg and then at the end of the sleeves.

Kagome smiled and quickly took off her school unifrom and also her bra but left her underwear on and then put on the yukuta ( I believe that means sleeping kimono...if I'm wrong please tell me! ) slowly as though she would rip it with the slightest wrong move. Kagome looked at Rin one more time to make sure she was ok. Rin was still sleeping in the same spot. Her breathing wasn't as heavy as before meaning that her fever had gone down some. Kagome smiled and walked over to her bed and got into it gently.

Kagome got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She looked out the window from where she was laying. The moon was slowly coming up. She yawned and slowly let sleep take her. Who knows...maybe she could get used to staying at Sesshoumaru's castle.

**TBC**

**End Of Chapter**

_Yay me! Another chapter done -dances- I did this chapter like in an hour or so...soooo tell me what you think Also if any of the characters were out of character please tell...Oh yeah! One more thing before the reveiws...well actually two hehe ... The character Yukura is my character that I made up...here is her bio_

_Name: Yukura _

_Age: 21_

_Hair Color: Light Blue_

_Eye Color: Purple_

_Personality: Sometimes quiet, friendly, loves her family and friends_

_There ya go! There's a quick bio of her. That should be enough right? I hope so! Noooooow the reveiws dun duN dUN DUNNNNNNN!_

**THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING IF YOU DID!**


	3. It's Just a Bodyguard

Wp: WOOOHOOO PEOPLE LOVE MY STORY -dances-

Kag: Ok you are so going overboard on this

Wp: -sighs dramatically-...wait where's Sesshy?

Sessh: -not there- (gasp)

Kag: Dunno...

Wp: WELL HE BETTER GET HIS SORRY WHITE FLUFFY ASS HERE NOW!

Sessh: What did you say?

Wp: How much I love you? -nervously-

Sessh: Hn

Wp: Phew -wipes away imaginary sweat-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other character. I believe Rumiko Takashashi owns them and if I am wrong about the creator of Inuyasha please tell me. If I introduce a new character that ISN'T in the Inuyasha manga or anime series then I do own those people other than that I own nothing but my imagination**

**Summary: **_It's the same old story...Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her so she goes with Sesshoumaru because Rin is sick with a cold. But when Rin is well...will Kagome leave or stay at Sesshoumaru's castle?_

**Love It Two Totally Different People**

**Chapter 3**

_Kagome got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She looked out the window from where she was laying. The moon was slowly coming up. She yawned and slowly let sleep take her. Who knows...maybe she could get used to staying at Sesshoumaru's castle. _

Kagome woke up to someone banging on the door. "GET UP NOW HUMANS!" She could hear from the other side of the door. Kagome stood up and walked over to the door, slamming it open.

There stood Jaken with his stupid little staff, that he used to bang on the door. "Could you be quiet Rin ne-" A yawn behind her stopped her. Kagome turned around and saw Rin. "Oh Rin, you should be in bed..."

Rin looked up at Kagome with her can't resist eyes. "Rin is fine Miss. Kagome!" Rin declared before coughing slightly. Kagome bit her lower lip before sighing lowly. She turned to the toad. "We'll be to breakfast in a minute.."

Jaken nodded. "Yukura will be here to escort you..." He walked away like he was high and mighty. That is, until a rock came in contact with his head. Kagome whistled innocently as she closed the door. Rin was giggling behind her. Kagome smiled. "Rin get dressed so you can go to breakfast..."

Rin nodded quickly and with speed a demon would be proud of she was there, dressed and her hair brushed. Kagome blinked slightly. 'Wow'

**After Breakfast**

Kagome was watching Rin playing in the garden of a secluded area so that no one could get in. She sighed slightly as she thought of her friends when she suddenly felt a strong demonic aura and then a slightly strong human one. She looked over and her eyes widened. Sango!

Kagome ran over to Sango and hugged her tightly. Sesshoumaru turned and started walking away. "Sesshoumaru! Wait!" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the human miko.

"What miko?" Kagome licked her lips and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to think of how they would taste. 'Stop it Sesshoumaru she's making you insane' "Thank you for bringing Sango here..." Sesshoumaru just nodded and seemingly disappeared.

Sango smiled slightly as both she and Kagome sat down. "So tell me what's happened so far? I want every detail don't leave anything out..." Kagome laughed slightly. "Well I saw Inuyasha confessing his undieing love for his corpse and-" She stopped and started laughing seeing Sango fake gagging.

"Anyways! I started running and then met up with Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward..."

"Annnnnnnd? What else?" Sango asked eagerly.

Kagome smiled. "I cared for her and then Sesshoumaru showed up and I was really realllly scared that he would kill me and it turned out he didn't! It kind of shocked me at first but I soon got over it...Then I suddenly found myself here and caring for Rin since she was sick..."

Sango smiles. "That's so swe-" Sango didn't finish when she saw one of Sesshoumaru's guards walking by. 'Oh my god...he is so hot...Ok I have to stop staring but he's just so hot! His black hair is spiked! I like spikey hair! His crimson blood eyes make him seem fiery...very nice ok heart stop thumping...DAMN IT STOP HEART STOP! Oh god he's looking at me...Oh god he's walking over here...Come on Sango pull yourself together! Come on just looook away it's not that hard...Oooh I wonder what's under that haori...GAH! Stop thinking dirty thoughts Sango bad Sango bad'

"Ningen" Sango snapped out of her trance hearing the guys voice. 'Oh such a sexy voice' She shook her head mentally. "What? Wait did you just call me a ningen!" The guy smirked slightly seeing her angry.

"I think I did ningen..." Sango got up and hit him over the head. "WHY YOU JERK! MY NAME IS SANGO! S-A-N-G-O! NOT NINGEN! GOT IT! LEARN IT AND USE IT! Or is that so hard for your small brain?" The guys eye twitched slightly.

"Why you bitch..." Oh that blew Sango over the top. She hit him over the head again. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kagome was laughing in the background.

"Hiei.." Came a calm and collected voice. All their heads turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there. Hiei turned and bowed slightly to show his respect. Sesshoumaru then looked at Sango. "This is your bodyguard, Hiei Jagneshi." ( A/N: Ok I know a lot of people spell Hiei's last name different but this is how I spell it and I'm sorry if that offends you in any way! Also I don't own Hiei...his creater does and I need to figure out his/her name! )

"WHAT!" They both screamed at each other. "I'm not getting him/her!" They both yelled also. They then started a glaring contest. Kagome giggled. "I think it's the perfect idea..." Sango turned her glare to Kagome who just smiled innocently.

Sango then sighed and looked at Hiei, who snorted and turned away. Of course he was going to guard her...it was his orders from Lord Sesshoumaru. Sango licked her lips slightly making a certain male's crimson eyes look at her lips. 'It can be all that bad can it...I mean...it's just a bodyguard...' Sango thought as she looked out at the horizon where a setting sun was.

**TBC**

**End Of Chapter**

_Ok! I'm sorry this took so long but school started and everything so it will be a while before I post because of High School and stuff! So I'm so sorry! This chapter might be short as well and I'm sorry if it is!_

_Ok the grammer and spelling issue! Thank you to the person who told me...I'm sorry I forgot your penname and I'm doing this quickly because I have to get some stuff done before dinner! Haha. Anyways. I am trying really hard to get all this done but I have gotten in the habit of doing some stuff...and it just stuck to me. THANK YOU FOR SUGGESTING AND FOR POINTING IT OUT TO ME! _

_Also if you want to get in contact with me that isn't a reveiw...such as be my friend or something then please email me or i.m. me at kagome7907(at)yahoo(dot)com and I have to do that because it won't let me do the real email...It's crazy!_

_Love to all my reveiwers!_

_Also! Before I forget! If you have an idea that you give me and I really like and I put it in my story I will dedicate the chapter to you. The WHOLE story is dedicated to my friend Jessie and this chapter is already dedicated to someone. It will be at the very bottom after this. Thanks for reading! Please reveiw! Love, Peace, and Happy Reading!_

**Dedication: **Jade ( Not her penname! )


	4. New Guys & No HeartBreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other character. I believe Rumiko Takashashi owns them and if I am wrong about the creator of Inuyasha please tell me. If I introduce a new character that ISN'T in the Inuyasha manga or anime series then I do own those people other than that I own nothing but my imagination**

**Summary: **_It's the same old story...Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her so she goes with Sesshoumaru because Rin is sick with a cold. But when Rin is well...will Kagome leave or stay at Sesshoumaru's castle?_

_**A/N: In this I am skipping in time so I'm sorry but I had writers block and everything annnnnnnd sorry if you don't like me skipping in time!**_

**Note: _Some characters may be_ OUT _of character_**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Past_

_**Skip**_

**Scene Change**

**Love It Two Totally Different People**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: In this chapter I am going to put all the names that have reveiwed to me! ( On all my stories )**

_Sango then sighed and looked at Hiei, who snorted and turned away. Of course he was going to guard her...it was his orders from Lord Sesshoumaru. Sango licked her lips slightly making a certain male's crimson eyes look at her lips. 'It can be all that bad can it...I mean...it's just a bodyguard...' Sango thought as she looked out at the horizon where a setting sun was._

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with curiousty. "Why did you make Hiei Sango's bodyguard?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Because I have many enemies and if they find I have humans here they will try and kill them.." Kagome tilted her head. "What about me?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer and turned walking towards his castle.

"Hey!" Kagome then pouted slightly. Hiei and Sango came up behind her. "He's your bodyguard" Kagome blinked and looked at Hiei with confusion.

Hiei rolled his eyes slightly. "I have to protect the wench over here.." "HEY!" "..and Sesshoumaru is protecting you." Kagome nodded slowly and looked back over to the castle. Well...this was a certain change of events.

_**Skip About One Month**_

"Miss. Kagome! Miss. Kagome!" Rin squealed happily as Kagome tickled her. Kagome smiled and stopped tickling her. She didn't notice that a pair of amber eyes were watching her from a window of the castle.

The certain someone watched Sango walk over to Kagome and they started talking while watching Rin play in the garden.

"Sir" Hiei's voice came through the whole library making Sesshoumaru tear his eyes from Kagome and looked at Hiei. "Yes?" Hiei bowed in respect. "I hope I'm not speaking out but you seem to have been watching the human girl a lot.." Sesshoumaru smirked slightly that almost looked like a smile.

"Yes I have haven't I?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he walked over and sat behind his desk. Hiei rose an eyebrow and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking...you seem to be acting different why?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer Hiei's question just looked out the window when he heard Kagome's laughter. Hiei smiled VERY slightly. He knew the reason and he didn't even have to be told.

**The Girls**

"So Kagome I noticed that Sesshoumaru has been spending a lot of time with you.." Sango said slyly. She watched in amusement as her friends face turned to almost a cherry red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sango..." Kagome murmured under her breathe. Sango laughed slightly. "Come on Kagome it's written all over your face! You like Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome blushed even more. "No I don't!" Sango laughed again. "Yes you do! Don't lie to me Kagome! You suck at lieing and you know it!" Kagome sighed slightly. "I know but still...I may like Sesshoumaru but it's obviously one-sided...like me and Inuyasha" Kagome's eye teared up slightly.

Sango hugged her best friend. "It's ok I promise. If I learned anything about Sesshoumaru, he's nothing like his brother." Sango reassured her friend. Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah so what about you and mister ice man?" Sango scowled slightly.

"What do you mean what about us? There is no us!" Sango said though the small blush on her cheeks betrayed her word. Kagome gave Sango a look.

Sango sighed. "He's nice...kind of. He protects me but only because of Sesshoumaru and he always picks fights with me...AND HE ALWAYS HAS THAT DAMN SMIRK ON HIS FACE WHEN I GET ANGRY! GAAAAAH I HATE IT SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! I JUST WANT TO RIP THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF HIS FACE AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS!"

Sango finished breathing heavily. She sat back down as Kagome was laughing. "Well the positive side of it he does look hot when he smirks...So I have a choice to either rip it off or just leave it there to annoy the hell out of me." Kagome laughed slightly. "I would choose to leave it there. I mean what would you kiss..." Kagome then took off.

Two seconds later Sango got what Kagome said. "KAGOME GET BACK HERE!" Sango took off after Kagome who was laughing as she ran through the garden.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Kagome and Sango were breathing heavily from running. They collapsed into the grass. Rin had gone inside by now. "Ok Kagome do you seriously like Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked after she caught her breathe and sat up.

Kagome sat up a few seconds after Sango and shrugged slightly. "I don't know...Maybe..." Sango shook her head. "It's not a maybe, it's yes or no." Kagome bit her lower lip before nodding slightly. "Yeah I do..." Sango squealed and clapped her hands slightly.

"That's so cool! Now let's see how can we figure out if Sesshoumaru likes you?" Kagome shook her head quickly. "Nooooo! We can't do that! It's just between us Sango!" Sango pouted. "Man..."

Kagome looked at Sango. "Besides if you tell Sesshoumaru I like him I tell Hiei you like him and think his smirk is hot." Kagome said with an innocent smile. Sango's eye twitched very slightly. "You wouldn't..."

"I would." Kagome laughed slightly. Sango sighed. "Fiiiiiine I won't tell him, party pooper." Kagome smirked very slightly. "So you do admit you like Hiei?" Sango blushed slightly. "N-no!" Kagome laughed. "I'm just kidding Sango! Chill!"

"So what happened to you and Miroku?" Sango snorted. "There was no us. I just saw Miroku as like...a perverted friend that would stay a friend. Besides he got some village girl pregnant so he has to stay with her and stuff." Kagome nodded. "What about Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

Sango scowled slightly. "Those two stupid idiotic people got married and are going to adopt a child since Kikyho can't have children because she's just clay." Kagome laughed slightly. Kagome held her hand out to Sango to high-five. "Why would we need those guys when we have new guys to love?" Sango smirked and clapped her hand with Kagome's. "And this time...There's going to be no heartbreak."

**TBC**

**End of Chapter**

_WOOOHOO! Another chapter done and completed! Tell me what you thought!_

_Loves to fans!_

**...:Review Rules:...**

**This is how it works. I will put the name in the certain story category and if you reveiwed more than once beside your name I will put the TOTAL number of reveiws that that certain person gave me.**

**Ex:**

**WolfPuppy **

**Wolfpuppy**

**goes to**

**WolfPuppy - 2**

**...:Reviews:...**

_Never Forgetting But Losing ( 2 )_

GurlOfTheNight - 1

Kei Yotokana -1

_Is Love Forbidden ( 1 )_

Kara Hitame - 1

_Love In Two Totally Different People ( 34 )_

darkshadowfox33 - 1

LynGreenTea - 2

Yami No Baiken - 2

ChromeButterfly - 2

Du Weldenvarden Farcai - 1

Daisukesvixen - 2

Keruseyu326 - 2

Sesshomaur'sLuver - 1

Sasori-sama - 1

Harpiebird - 1

Always Smiling - 1

Vampire Queen Kassandra - 1

Leah - 1

Cody101 - 1

Amy Kachelries - 1

Black Diamond07 -1

Kuroune's Forbidden Lover - 2

GurlOfTheNight

OtakuAnime131 - 3

rebornxangel34e - 2

TheWeirdShallInheritTheWorld - 1

FireWolf90 -1

Mimi - 1

FellenWolf - 1

crescentmoonskoishii - 1

_When Will It Be Me ( 3 )_

firessfrost - 1

FellenWolf - 1

cookiiex -1

**...:End Of Reviews:...**

**THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED TO ME! GRACIAS!**

**ADIOS!**


	5. Only Time Could Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other character. I believe Rumiko Takashashi owns them and if I am wrong about the creator of Inuyasha please tell me. If I introduce a new character that ISN'T in the Inuyasha manga or anime series then I do own those people other than that I own nothing but my imagination**

**Summary: **_It's the same old story...Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her so she goes with Sesshoumaru because Rin is sick with a cold. But when Rin is well...will Kagome leave or stay at Sesshoumaru's castle?_

_**A/N: In this I am skipping in time so I'm sorry but I had writers block and everything annnnnnnd sorry if you don't like me skipping in time!**_

**Note: _Some characters may be_ OUT _of character_**

**Chapter Contents: **

**:Part One:**

**Song ( Yasmeen - When Will It Be Me ) and a little bit into Sesshoumaru's past. None of this may not be true and very little parts may. I'm just warning you, it's a lot of Flashbacks into Sesshoumaru's past also some of the flashbacks don't go with the song and maybe none of them do. I just needed a song and I liked that song a lot. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Past_

_**Skip**_

**Scene Change**

**Love It Two Totally Different People**

**Chapter 5**

**Start of Part One**

_Sango scowled slightly. "Those two stupid idiotic people got married and are going to adopt a child since Kikyho can't have children because she's just clay." Kagome laughed slightly. Kagome held her hand out to Sango to high-five. "Why would we need those guys when we have new guys to love?" Sango smirked and clapped her hand with Kagome's. "And this time...There's going to be no heartbreak."_

_**1 Week Later**_

Part One

Sesshoumaru reread and reread the scroll he was looking at. In a few weeks he was suppose to go to a stupid mating ball to find a mate. Ha! As if! Like he, Sesshoumaru, needed a mate.

'_It would be good for you'_

'Oh god not you again...can't you just go and like leave me alone for once in your life?'

_'Harsh but anyways why would you want to go to a ball when you already have a mate?'_

'Huh? Mate? I don't have a mate.'

_'Yeah you do. Kagome. She's your mate.'_

'No she's not.'

_'Whatever. Keep telling yourself that. I'm leaving and when you figure out you love Kagome, call me back. Tootles'_

Sesshoumaru shuddered slightly mentally. He was going crazy. He was having conversations with voices in his head. His ear twitched when he heard something. He slowly got up and made his way to the door.

As he made his way down the hall, the music became louder and louder until he was in front of Kagome's door. He listened from outside the door. It seemed to be some kind of music and someone singing to it.

_I see the couple are walkin by_

_Feel like I Dont wanna be alone today _

_So glad no one can see what I hide_

_Deep inside _

_How it feels to be _

_The girl who never gets the right guy _

_Tell me why _

_When theres so much_

_Ive got to give _

_I wake up reaching out in the night _

_Ready to hold him tight _

_Til I realize _

_That nobody is there _

Sesshoumaru listened to the lyrics carefully. He opened the door slightly and looked in at Kagome who was drawing something while mouthing the words to the song. He tried to get a good look of what she was drawing from where he was but couldn't. He could always find out that night.

_When will it be me? _

_When will I be the one _

_Somebodys dreaming of? _

_Whens it gonna be? _

_When will I find my heart _

_Lyin inside the arms _

_That never let me go?_

_Id really like to know _

_When will it be me? _

Sesshoumaru was beginning to like this song. He was much like Kagome in a sense. His father had mated with Sesshoumaru's mother because of an arranged mating. They had him, the full heir. Then Sesshoumaru's mother soon came down with a demon sickness that no one knew the cure of. Before she died she gave him a necklace with a message that went with it.

_FlashBack_

_A little Sesshoumaru was sitting beside a bed that had his mother in it. His mother was outstandingly beautiful. She had long silver hair that would reach the back of her knees and stricking silvery blue eyes. They held no coldness in them but joyness and they were a bit dull since she knew she would die soon. _

_"Mother you can't leave! Not yet!" The little Sesshoumaru cried out, tears brimming his golden amber eyes. His mother, Kara, smiled at him. "I'm sorry my son. But it is my time. " _

_The little Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No! It can't be! Mother!" Kara smiled at her little boy. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. But promise me something..." The little Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother. "Anything mother."_

_"When you fall in love...don't forget to take chances and follow your heart." As she said this she placed two fingers on Sesshoumaru's heart. The little Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "Yes mother. I won't forget." _

_Kara smiled. "That's my boy." She reached up and took off her necklace which she had never taken off before. The little Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion as Kara laid it in his hand. "I want you to give this to the love of your life Sesshoumaru. I want you to show her everyday how special she is to you. Sesshoumaru, I want you to be happy." _

_The little Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes mother I will. I promise." Kara stroked her son's hair which reached his shoulders at the moment. "That's my boy..." _

_Two hours later Kara died from the disease that took over her body. The last words she said to our little Sesshoumaru was 'I love you Sesshoumaru, don't ever forget that. Follow your heart and not your mind.'_

_FlashBack End_

Sesshoumaru's eyes had glazed over when he remembered that flashback. He came back to his senses when he heard more of the song.

_My friends seem to have all the love _

_Feels like love_

_Knocks on their door and walks right in_

_I know that I am worthy of what Ive been wishing for_

_I cant wait no more_

_Loves nowhere to be found _

Sesshoumaru started to remember when his father disappeared for about 2 months and came back with a human female who he said he fell in love with. Sesshoumaru was still young then, around 200 years old which meant he was around 15 in human years. He hated his father the day he brought that human woman into their home.

_FlashBack_

_"Sesshoumaru meet your new mother, Izayoi." InuTashio said with joy in his eye, something that wasn't there 2 months ago. A 200/15 year old Sesshoumaru looked over at Izayoi. He immediatly smelled the pregnant scent of his father's child in her. A half-demon. _

_When Sesshoumaru didnt' speak, InuTashio did. "Son, aren't you going to greet your new mother?" Sesshoumaru looked at InuTashio. "She is no mother of mine. She is human and I am demon. She can't possiblely be my mother and she can't possibly pass at my mother." InuTashio's eyes flashed. "You will call her mother!"_

_"No I won't and you can't make me!" Sesshoumaru quickly ran off, mad at his father for doing this. He hated his father for hurting his mother's heart by disappearing frequently before she died. He hated his father for mating with a human woman...He hated his father..._

_FlashBack End_

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly. He needed to stop remembering all his past expierences before it brought up something he really didn't want to remember. Like a past love or something of the sorts.

_When will it be me? _

_When will I be the one _

_Somebodys dreaming of? _

_Tell me_

_Whens it gonna be?_

_When will I find my heart _

_Lyin inside the arms _

_That never let me go?_

_Id really like to know _

_When will it be me?_

_Feeling his tender touch _

_Lying in his arms_

_Talkin bout forever together _

_Givin him all of my love _

_Thats been trying to break free _

Sesshoumaru slowly slid the door closed and started back to his office as he began thinking to himself. 'I want to love Kagome...but I can't. I don't want to get hurt again. Not like last time with Sashra.' Sashra was a demoness that the princess of a part of the eastern lands but did not own the lands. Another family owned it who was higher in the status class or level in senses.

Sesshoumaru had met Sashra when he visited the eastern lands. He never intended to meet her but did. He soon fell in love and thought she loved him. Then he found out she was just using him because he was the heir to the whole land of the west. He quickly put her out of his life and he came cold, blocking anyone from getting too close.

Then he met Rin when he got hurt by that half-breed Inuyasha. His heart slowly started opening very slightly but not a lot to the little girl. Everyday his heart opened more and more to the little girl named Rin. Then he met Kagome and saw how loyal, friendly and smart she was. She put others well-beings in front of her own. She was truely the epitome(definition: example of ) of unselfishness.

Sesshoumaru set down in his chair and he couldn't hear the song anymore that Kagome had been playing on some weird contraption. He got comfortable and started reading another scroll that had been placed onto his desk, probably by Jaken. As he opened the scroll, a piece of folded paper fell out. He read the letter first. It read:

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_We have found something that may or may not interest you. Never the less we have sent this prophecy that we have found. We could not figure it out but hopefully you may be able to._

_Sincerely,_

_Takami & Ikamo_

_Lord and Lady of the North_

Sesshoumaru placed the letter down and picked up another piece of paper that had fallen out of the scroll. It read:

_Make the crest, _

_Find it within you. _

_Save this land, _

_From these two. _

_The North, the South, _

_The East, the West. _

_Formed together, _

_Make the crest. _

_Discover the truth,_

_And face the lie. _

_Kill one, _

_The other will die. _

_Let loose the power, _

_Do this, you should. _

_To destroy the evil, _

_You must destroy the good. _

_One born of hope and faith, _

_The other of hatred and rage. _

_The clues to peace, _

_Are on this page. _

_The War will start, _

_When love and hate collide. _

_And creatures come, _

_From the other side. _

_To help you on your journey, _

_You must discover someone's past. _

_You have to find the key, _

_To shine some light at last. _

Sesshoumaru blinked. What was so hard about figuring out what this meant? To him it meant that the North, South, East and West make up all of the lands in Japan. You can never destroy good or bad for good because there will always be someone born of good nature or bad nature. He didn't know about the one born of hope and faith and the other of hatred and rage though. It probably meant sisters. A war will start...maybe it meant the war with Naraku. Who knows?

It was kind of complicated yet not at the same time. No one ever said that he would have to do this stuff right now. It was too weird. Hopefully the prophecy would start soon and he could figure it out on the way. That way...only time could tell what happens next.

**End Of Part One**

**:Part Two: This is about Hiei realizing his slight feelings for Sango but denies them all of course. Enjoy. **

**Warning: May be short but this is a Sessh/Kag story not a Hiei/San I just needed another pairing in here.**

**Start of Part Two**

Hiei sat in his usual tree while watching the sun slowly lower over the horizon ahead of him. He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked over with teh corner of his eye. He saw Sango.

"Hello Hiei." She said smiling very slightly. Hiei just 'hn'ed' like usual and looked back at the horizon. Sango frowned very slightly before sitting under the tree and looked at the sunset. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah whatever." Hiei said curtly.

"Can't you be civil for once?" Sango said slightly demanding.

Hiei didn't answer her for a while before saying "No. Especially not to ningens." Sango was starting to get angry. She got up and pointed at Hiei. "You are such a jerk! Not all humans are the same!"

Hiei jumped down and looked at her. "Yes they are. They are weak and useless. I want to kill every last human and I'm going to start with you if you dont' shut your trap." Hiei was glaring at her by now. Sango glared right back at him. "You don't scare me fire demon."

Hiei smirked. "You may want to take that back or I will make you very scared and wish that you would just die." Sango's eyes softened slightly. "I already wish that..." Hiei had a flash of confusion and curiousty in his eyes.

"I watched my family and friends being murdered in front of my eyes by my brother who was being manipulated because he was the weakest of us all. Now he's being used as a puppet by Naraku." Sango said quietly thought Hiei's demon hearing picked it up. Ok maybe Sango had gone through some shit.

"Who is this Naraku person?" Hiei asked curiously. He rarely listened to gossip around the castle so he didn't know. Sango looked up at him since she had been looking down.

"The whole story starts 50 years ago. Naraku was orginally a human bandit by the name of Onigumo. He was burned really bad and put in a cave so he could heal. He never did though. A miko, by the name of Kikyo, took care of him by feeding him and such. His obsession with Kikyo and having her and the Shikon No Tama, which she guarded, became so great, he gave himself up to the demons." Sango paused for a moment as she remembered the rest of the story.

"Soon after that, Onigumo became Naraku who is a half-demon. We don't know exactly what Naraku is but we believe he is a spider since he has the burn mark of a spider on his back and of his incarnation Kagura. Kikyo was going to take the Shikon No Tama to Inuyasha, another half-demon, so that he could become human and they could live together in the village." Sango licked her lips which were suddenly dry. Hiei's eyes were directed to her lips for a split second.

"Naraku found out about it and disguised himself as Kikyo and tried to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha believing Kikyo wasn't going to give him the jewel went into the village to steal it while a fake Inuyasha who was really Naraku tried to kill Kikyo and took the fake Shikon No Tama she had brought with her that day. Inuyasha stole the Shikon No Tama from the village and it was set ablaze." Sango took a deep breathe.

"Kikyo soon found Inuyasha and pinned him to the Goshinkibu with a scacred arrow but didn't kill him. She just put him in a deep sleep which was suppose to be for eternity. Kagome was the one who set him free. After pinning Inuyasha to the tree, Kikyo told her little sister to burn her body with the Shikon No Tama with it..." Sango finished her tale and looked at Hiei.

"So why is the Shikon No Tama here again and why is it in shards?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow. Sango smiled slightly. "That, Hiei, is Kagome's story and only she can tell you because I came in the group very last so I don't know much." Hiei nodded very slightly.

"Seems like you know a lot." Hiei pointed out from her story. Sango shook her head. "That's all I could figure out from different conversations with people. I'm after Naraku to avenge my village, father, and little brother and hopefully get him back too." Sango wiped away a tear that had fallen from her chocolate brown eyes. Hiei looked at her. 'She doesn't deserve to cry...' He thought to himself before jumping back into a tree.

Sango looked up in the tree. "Thank you Hiei, for listening." Hiei just gave his famous "Hn" and closed his eyes, though Sango knew he wasn't asleep. She was slowly developing feelings for him but didn't know what they were at the moment. He was the same. Though he knew what he was developing, a crush. He denined every aspect of it because he didn't want to admit it. As Sango walked away, Hiei watched her back. Would Sango ever accept the true him? Who he truely was?

Could he try and trust her to not reject him when she found out what he was? Could he trust her not to get disgusted when she found out he was a forbidden child? Something that should have never been born? He didn't really know what was going to happen. Only time could tell.


	6. Love In Two Totally Different People

**SORRY! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. High School started and I was like swarmed with all these projects and crap but now I finally have some free time**

**Love To All My Readers**

**-Wolfpuppy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other character. I believe Rumiko Takashashi owns them and if I am wrong about the creator of Inuyasha please tell me. If I introduce a new character that ISN'T in the Inuyasha manga or anime series then I do own those people other than that I own nothing but my imagination**

**Summary: **_It's the same old story...Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her so she goes with Sesshoumaru because Rin is sick with a cold. But when Rin is well...will Kagome leave or stay at Sesshoumaru's castle?_

**Note: _Some characters may be_ OUT _of character_**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Past_

_**Skip**_

**Scene Change**

**Love In Two Totally Different People**

**Chapter 6**

_**Dream Mode**_

_Kagome seemed to be in a trance by a soft humming that never seemed to stop. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. She was laying in a field with flowers all around her. She slowly set up and just as she did, she saw Sango beside her. Sango looked just as confused as she did. "Kagome do you know why we're here?" Kagome just shook her head._

_"No, Sango, I don't. It's strange...we're in each others' dreams or something." Sango nodded in agreement to what Kagome said. Sango and Kagome continued looking around. The field was full of flowers of all sorts and it had a line of trees around them. _

_"I see you've both come. That's good." A voice was heard and Sango and Kagome's head snapped towards where it was coming from. Walking out of the tree line was a male demon who was very handsome. He had black hair that just seemed to go on and on and on with striking emerald green eyes that made even the brightest emerald seem dull. He was wearing a black kimono that seemed to be that of one he would fight with. _

_"Who are you?" Sango asked immediatly. The man just chuckled. "Just like your mother Sango..just like your mother. Very cautious when you are around people you don't remember." Kagome and Sango looked at each other. 'People you don't remember?...What was that suppose to mean?' They looked back at the man. "Who are you?" Kagome asked in a polite tone. The man smiled. _

_"My name is Takami and Kagome you are my daughter." Kagome's eyes seemed to widen. "No no no! My father died when I was a child. I'm human not demon!" The man, now known as Takami, smiled very slightly. "There was a war going on when me and your mother mated Kagome. We sealed all your memories away of being a demon and of your training and made you a human and sent you down the well hoping you would be safe. But of course 2 years ago you came to this world again and I've been watching you ever since."_

_Kagome seemed speechless. She felt as though she could trust this man even though she only knew him for a few minutes. "Where do I come involved in this then?" Sango asked curiously. If this was just to reunite familes with Kagome then why was she here? "I can answer that." A female voice came and they looked over their shoulders._

_Walking towards them was a female with dark silver hair that was pulled up in a fighting style, like Sango would always do. Her chocolate brown eyes held determination in them even though she wasn't in a battle yet. "My name is Saike and Sango I am your mother." Sango's eyes seemed to widen slightly. "My m-mother?" Saike nodded to Sango's statement/question._

_"So we're both demons?" Kagome questioned. "And cousins." Takami said also. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. They always thought of each other as family. "Girls you two need to change into your demon forms so we can explain the rest to you." Sango and Kagome nodded. The two older demons started to chant something and a pale blue light surrounded both of them._

_They started floating off the ground and they seemed to go into a trance. Sango was the first to start transforming. Her dark brown hair faded into a dark silver and her eyes went from a chocolate brown to a stricking light blue color. Her body seemed to mature in places that only were accustomed to female demons. Her clothes slowly desinigrated and were immediatly replaced. She was now wearing a demon slayer suit, as usual, but the armor this time was a silver color with black oulining.. At her side was her sword and on her back, her hirakotsu. Around Sango's neck appeared a black chocker and then attached to it was a jade jewel. It seemed to be what kept Sango's true demon form inside. _

_At the same time, Kagome transformed. Her hair just grew longer and ended at the back of her knees. Her body formed out just like Sango's did. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly changed to a emerald green color with flecks of golden in them. The reason is did that is because she inherited some of her mothers eye color. Her clothes desinigrated just like Sango's did and was replaced by a demon slayer suit as well. The armor on this was a dark green color with black outlining. At her side was a sword and on her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow to go with it. Around Kagome's neck appeared a black chocker just like Sango's and attached to it was a sapphire jewel. It seemed to hold in her demon form as well. _

_As they both floated to the ground after transforming, they recieved all their memories back, including how to control their powers. Sango learned she could control fire completely and Kagome learned she could control wind. They both opened their eyes once their feet touched the ground. _

_Takami and Saike both smiled at his/her daughter. "Girls you need to listen closely." Takami started before Saike took over. "There is another evil that isn't Naraku that is about to start up. You can not include anyone in it understand?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other before nodding again. "Yes we understand." They said simutaniously. _

_"Good," Saike said. "then you're going to need to leave a note to everyone you are with right now explaining you can't tell them where you are or what you are doing. There is also a prophecy you need to know. We sent it to Sesshoumaru hoping he would tell one of you two, but he didn't. So we must tell you..."_

_" Make the crest, _

_Find it within you. _

_Save this land, _

_From these two. _

_The North, the South, _

_The East, the West. _

_Formed together, _

_Make the crest. _

_Discover the truth,_

_And face the lie. _

_Kill one, _

_The other will die. _

_Let loose the power, _

_Do this, you should. _

_To destroy the evil, _

_You must destroy the good. _

_One born of hope and faith, _

_The other of hatred and rage. _

_The clues to peace, _

_Are on this page. _

_The War will start, _

_When love and hate collide. _

_And creatures come, _

_From the other side. _

_To help you on your journey, _

_You must discover someone's past. _

_You have to find the key, _

_To shine some light at last." Takami said as though he had rehearsed it many times in his years. Kagome and Sango allowed the information to soak in and they tried to understand it._

_Kagome and Sango suddenly looked up as though a lightbulb went off in their head. They understood the prophecy. They had to restore the balance of good and evil in the world again. Because no matter how many evil dudes they killed off...there would always been someone somewhere in the world. _

_They sighed slightly. Now all they had to do was leave a note to Sesshoumaru and Hiei...This was not going to be easy._

---------------------

Sesshoumaru woke up and he immediately noticed something was wrong. He set up in his bed and looked around. Everything was as it should be and nothing was out of place. He slowly got up from his bed and looked around more. Then he spotted it. On his window sill was a neatly folded note. He walked over to it slowly and picked it up. Kagome's scent was all over it.

He opened it slowly and read:

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I wanted to thank you before I had to leave. I can't tell you why I must leave but I promise to be back. You'll know the reason why I promise to be back when you finish this letter. Last night I had a dream and I found out who I really was. I am the Princess of the North and I must do something that I am destined to do. I must fulfil a prophecy. _

_I am sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye, but it would have been so hard on me. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I will be back before years end. I promise. This is just something I really need to do._

_There's one more thing I wanted to tell you before I end this letter. Over the few weeks I have been here I've developed something that I never thought I would. I've started to like you Sesshoumaru and a lot. I never would have thought that I would love someone like you but love finds people in the strangest places. This is why I promise to be back Sesshoumaru. Because I love you. And I will think of you everyday I am gone. _

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Sesshoumaru stared at the note and reread it several times. His...Kagome was gone. And for how long? He didn't know. But she promised...she promised to be back. And he would wait...he would wait until she came back and into his arms. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud until Kagome got there...he loved her. He had loved her for a very long time. She was the only one, besides Rin, who tried to open his heart.

---------------------

Hiei was heading towards the training dojo to pick up his sword so he could start training again. He walked into the dojo and laying on his sword was a note. He blinked very slightly. Who was leave a note on his sword? Hiei picked it up and opened it. He was shocked at what it read.

_Dear Hiei,_

_I know we haven't been very good friends these past few weeks but I thought you would like to know you won't have to deal with me anymore. Me and Kagome have left for a very important reason which I can't tell you in fear of endangering your life. While you may have hated me, I didn't. I could never hate anyone but Naraku. And you know the reason._

_I'm sorry for leaving with a proper goodbye but I guess that's all we 'ningens' are good at huh? Being inproper and stuff like that. I will be back when Kagome comes back to Sesshoumaru because she made a promise. Then I will have to go out and find a husband or a mate in demon terms. I found out who I really was and I am a demon Hiei. I was never a true ningen to begin with._

_When I come back I hope to see you and just to see how you are doing. This may sound strange but I will think of you everyday. I can't seem to stop thinking about you._

_Love,_

_Sango_

Hiei slowly slid to the ground holding the note in his hand. His Sango...was gone and he never got to show he actually cared about her. A tear slowly slid down his cheek for the first time in 300 years. It hit the ground with a '_plink_' as it turned into a blackish red jewel.

He took a deep breathe and folded the note again, putting it in his pocket. He would make sure to keep that close so it would feel as though Sango was close to him.

_**3 months later**_

Kagome and Sango walked towards Sesshoumaru's castle. They were wearing the same demon slayer suits that had small cuts in them. They took a deep breathe before walking into the castle grounds. They blinked very slightly when they saw so many carriages. Kagome stopped a guard. "What's happening here?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama has accepted a mate, but no one knows who it is." Kagome could feel her eyes tear up when she heard that. He didn't love her. Kagome ran off, ignoring Sango's calls to her. Kagome ran into the forest and fell to the ground by a tree, crying her heart out to no one that would hear.

She heard footsteps behind her and she looked up quickly. It was Sesshoumaru and he was staring at her. "Go away!" Kagome yelled at him but Sesshoumaru just ignored her request. "Why would I leave?" He questioned her. "To be with your mate you chose!" Kagome could feel more tears running down her face. She wiped them away and tried to make them stop but they didn't.

"Why would I leave when I'm staring at her right now?" Sesshoumaru questioned her again, being as calm as he could. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "You chose...me? But how did you know I would be here today?" Sesshoumaru smiled a very small smile. "You can thank Takami for that." Kagome started laughing quietly before it turned into a full blown laugh.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up around her waist and looked at her. "So...marry me?" Kagome just grinned at him. "Of course." What seemed like an eternity to them was just a few seconds before their lips met.

_Hiei/Sango_

Sango sighed slightly. She gave up on calling Kagome when she lost sight of her. She turned around only to jump back in surprise at seeing two crimson red eyes. She blinked slightly. "Hiei?" Hiei just stared at her before hugging her tightly to him. Sango blinked very slightly.

"I'm glad to see you too Hiei.." Sango said softly as she hugged him back. "I kept it with me all the time." Hiei said to her suddenly. Sango blinked slightly. "Kept...what?" Hiei pulled out the letter and Sango's eyes widened. "Oh...that." Hiei looked at it. "It never left my possession. It was the only thing I had left of you." Sango blushed slightly. "Wait..what does that mean?"

Hiei looked over at her. "I missed you...a lot Sango. More than I can ever explain." Sango got tears in her eyes. "Thanks Hiei...for saying that." Hiei looked at her. "I love you Sango." Sango gasped and looked at him quickly. "What?" Hiei gave her annoyed look. "I always have to repeat things for you don't I?" Sango started giggling before laughing full out. Hiei even chuckled lowly. "I love you Sango...And I always will." Sango smiled at him.

"Good." And to begin their relationship they shared a kiss under the moonlit sky that suddenly appeared.

----

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss. They smiled at each other. They had planned on doing bindings both ways since Kagome was raised in the human world.

Kagome was wearing a white dress that had been made and she had her hair up in a elegant bun with two pieces framing her face. Sesshoumaru was wearing a traditional white kimono that he would have to wear. In the front seats was Sango, Hiei, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and his wife.

Kagome grabbed the wine glass that was given to her and Sesshoumaru did the same. Sesshoumaru then raised up his glass."I thank everyone for coming out here today to be with me and my one true love," Kagome smiled at this. " and one of my very good friends would like to make an announcement."

Hiei took a deep breathe when Sesshoumaru said this. He turned to Sango and grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. "Sango you know I love you with everything right?" Sango nodded, not saying anything yet. Hiei slowly went down to one knee, not taking his eyes from hers. Sango gasped slightly, now knowing where this was going.

"Sango...would you marry me?" Inside Hiei's hand was a silver banded ring that had a moonflower shaped thing on top. On each petal was a jade jewel with small, very small diamons on the end of each ot the little petals. Sango covered her mouth with her hand and tears welded up in her eyes.

Hiei just stared at her, waiting for her answer. His eyes showed hope, courage, determination, and most of all...his love for Sango. Sango finally nodded. "Yes." She said weakly. Hiei smiled very slightly and slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up bringing her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Cheering was heard all around in the church. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and smiled. 3 years ago people may have looked at this and thought it was a hopeless cause to try and get two opposite people together. But now...it's like it's love in two totally different people.

**End Of Chapter**

**End Of Story**

_A/N: Ok I know a lot of people are going 'Awww man it's over' but I'm really sorry. I'm swamped in School work and I ended this quite well don't ya think? Hehe. I love you all my readers. It won't be for a while though! I love you all!_

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
